Love, Despair, & Other Weird Things
by BlackBolt45
Summary: (First Sonic story) Jovi Walters, a 15 year old fox, enrols at Hio Academy, which teaches young students in a way like humans. However, her dysphoria condition tends to control her personality, and gets her into a load of trouble. Read on as she encounters a wave of adventures...
1. Chapter 1: This Is Where It Starts

_Could you ever survive? Would you take the chance to be the heroine…?_

**DIIING**

**DIIING**

"Shuttup…" Curled up in the warm covers of a bed, a female Arctic Fox struggled to shut off the alarm. Her gloves barely managed to switch the snooze button before she fell off the bed, cursing as she got up.

The teen blinked a few times, then looked at the mirror. "_Helloo_, Jovi. What's up with your dreary life?"

Jovi had white fur and a black muzzle, her eyes bright sapphire. Sprouting from the top of her furry head was a spiky fringe of crimson, charcoal black and white. She had a long red plait connecting to the fringe, and the tips of her ears were dark brown.

Sleepily, she changed into a sleeveless black hoodie, black and red fingerless gloves that matched her socks, and plain white sneakers. Jovi then took a moment to glance at the time. "7:30," she mused, but then uncontrollably roared out in surprise. "_7:30!? 7 FLUFFING 30_?! I'LL BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY! HOLY CRAB!"

The fox sped down the stairs of her apartment, out the doors, and towards her new high school.

* * *

><p>Jovi finally arrived, five minutes later, puffing as students walked by her. She swore she could see a shadowy cat gazing at her, but she passed it off as a trick of the light.<p>

"Hmm, oh yes, Tails, I would like a chili hot dog with extra spice- there you are! You are the new student, I presume?" She saw a young blue hedgehog with a business attire walking up to her.

"Yep!" Jovi nodded, and recognized Sonic. No wonder he had become principal, defeating Eggman's evil schemes countless times.

"Ah, yes… About your _condition_…" He gently stared down at his student. "Dysphoria?"

Jovi didn't respond, and changed the subject. "Uh, will I be getting any … other classes for that?"

Sonic did not answer but handed her a white sheet with her classes on it. "You won't be alone in it, someone else is enrolled in Gifted and Talented."

The Arctic Fox shrugged. "Good enough for me, I'm perfectly fine knowing someone else has the same problems."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Not as you think, Jovi. I'll be off, Blaze needs me to experiment her new magic." He then walked away briskly, Tails the Fox following him.

The 17 year old glanced down at her sheet for a second, and swore.

_**Period 1 with Ms. Blaze: Science**_

_**Period 2 with Mrs. Amy Rose: Food Technology**_

_**Cafeteria Break**_

_**Period 3 with Mr. Knuckles: P.E**_

_**Period 4 with Mr. Shadow: History**_

_**Period 5 with Ms. Tikal: Maths**_

Damnit, she thought, her uncontrollable laziness getting to her. P.E straight after Cafeteria?

Jovi put the sheet in her hoodie pocket as the bell rang loudly, and rushed off to her first class.

* * *

><p>When the teenager walked in, her jaw dropped automatically. Chaos Emeralds were floating around her classmates, controlled by Ms. Blaze the Cat.<p>

Jovi blankly sat down next to a gold lynx who was drawing, and listened to the teacher's instructions. Each student was to pair up with another one of their classmates and break apart a Chaos Emerald to find out what was inside it.

"And no letting your Emerald shatter before you sample its energy!" Blaze commanded, travelling to her desk and sitting down watching her students like a hawk.

Jovi couldn't believe how fast her classmates moved, but she spotted the same black cat from before sitting in the corner, avoiding all contact. Hesitantly, she moved towards the cat, and saw its face under the shadowy hood it wore.

'It' was a male, with grey fur and a fringe of spiky hair. His emerald eyes darted around as his furry white muzzle curled up in a scowl. "Haven't you found a partner?" The boy asked, voice darkened with a reluctant tone.

"Haven't you?" Jovi responded, hardly able to keep the venom out of her voice.

The black cat stood up, and flicked the hood away from his eyes. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Not unless you tell me _first_," The fox grinned with the knowledge she'd made a good comeback.

The boy didn't answer, but held up his Chaos Emerald. "Partners?"

His opponent didn't wait to nod.

* * *

><p>Both the boy and Jovi worked perfect on the Emerald, carefully removing each layer until a glowing ball of energy held them mesmerized. Blaze walked up to them, smiling. "Good job, both of you!"<p>

"Thanks," both teens muttered. Blaze didn't notice, and held the ball of energy in her hand for everybody to see. "A for both of you!"

The class continued on with tests, experiments, and Jovi was in the middle of an experiment about gravity when the cat beside her began to shrivel his fact sheet up into a small paper plane.

"What are you doing?" Jovi hissed at him, and her friend simply grinned before pointing at a 14 year old mouse and a 15 year old lynx, throwing paper at each other.

"Jovi, it's all in the name of fun," The cat continued before he threw his paper plane at the lynx, and the lynx (who Jovi saw as a boy) laughed. "Hey, Dan!"

The lynx, who's name was Dan, caught the paper plane in his fist, throwing his at the mouse, who threw hers at Jovi.

"Ah, you want to play that game?" The fox sniggered, and at that point the class had leapt up into a full on war. Student from student were against each other, and Jovi, Dan, the cat and the mouse were throwing the paper at each other.

Until Blaze the teacher, walked in. Her face was serene but then she noticed the chaos. Students were throwing the paper aeroplanes in the air and one student was just about to throw a wet paper ball onto the ceiling. Blaze immediately glared at the student who was about to throw the wet paper ball and the student, who was Dan, immediately realised that he was in big trouble.

"SILENCE!" Blaze yelled. Despite her rage, she managed to be graceful. The teacher's gaze fell upon the cat sitting next to Jovi, and her amber eyes narrowed. "Rian! Did you start this?"

Jovi's jaw dropped, and she did a double take from her classmate Rian to Blaze. They were mother and son, considering her tone and their resemblance.

Dan stood up, along with his female mouse companion. "We started it," he pointed at himself and the mouse.

Blaze shrugged. "Go figure." She walked past Jovi and Rian and came to the animals who committed the crime.

"Mia the Mouse and Daniel the Lynx," Shiftily, the Cat looked at each student. "Detention for each."

Mia and Dan didn't speak, and neither did Jovi for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>As Rian picked up his books, Jovi walked up to him. "What was with you and Blaze? It was like some sort of conspiracy look!"<p>

"I don't like to talk about it," Rian briskly replied, tail swishing in a weird manner. Just as he was about to grab his book about chaos emeralds, Jovi snatched his arm.

"Let's go," she said, nodding her head towards the school main exit.

Her cat friend in reply shook his head. "We'll get caught," Rian murmured. Jovi pulled him anyway over to a statue of a golden ring, the principal's favourite hobby of collecting them.

**THERE WE GO WITH OUR FIRST CHAPTER :D**

**Let me know if you liked it, if you'll like your OC to be in it, and also any feedback helps in the making of Love, Despair, & Other Weird Things. Thanks for reading! ~ Bolt**


	2. Chapter 2: Modern Cliches

Dan looked at his schedule, held within his gloved hands.

**_Period 1 with Ms. Blaze: Science_**

**_Period 2 with Mr. Knuckles: P.E_**

**_Cafeteria Break_**

**_Period 3 with Mrs. Amy Rose: Food Technology_**

**_Period 4 with Mr. Shadow: History_**

**_Period 5 with Ms. Tikal: Math_**

He was just about to fold it when Mia ran up to him. "Hey, Daniel!" Dan could not erase his face's colour, red as a tomato. He sweatdropped.

"Hey, Mim. What's up?" Dan looked around, and saw his friend Rian and the female fox he had seen earlier. He naively wondered what they were up to.

The mouse didn't answer but pointed one finger at the fox. "I don't like _her_."

"Why?" Dan asked, shrugging.

"Just a hunch," Mia smiled. Her smile seemed to remind Dan of some cartoon characters he had seen on his little sister's TV.

Both teens were very awkward. Mia had grown up on a farm, and had been homeschooled until her father Michael and mother Elizabeth had decided to enrol her in Hio Academy. Dan, on the other hand, was a popular lion. Unbeknownst to most of the public student body, he was an orphan. His father and mother had died in a fire when he was four.

"I heard Rian say her name was Jovi," Dan stated simply, his tone curious.

"J-o-v-I," Mia tasted the name on her tongue. "It sounds so cute, but at the same time _not so cute_. Is there something wrong with her?"

Dan glanced back at the fox called Jovi. "I overheard something about dysphoria-"  
>Mia wrenched him by the cuff of Dan's neck against the brick wall. <em>God, she was strong,<em> Dan thought. "You mean the dysphoria that most serial killers and mentally insane people have?"

He faintly nodded. Mia let him go, and he fell to the ground passed out. She then gazed out at the highschool, a distant memory embedded in her aqua blue eyes as the bell rang for second period.

"If it comes to that, then it shall be."

* * *

><p>Jovi walked into class, school books held under her arm as she collapsed onto a desk next to an amber hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes. Obviously, this day was <em>not<em> going as she had planned.

She arranged her books neatly as her schoolmate watched. Then Jovi turned to the hedgehog and abruptly stared at him. "What's your problem?"

"Aye, lass, it's the beauty," the hedgehog smiled, trying to take Jovi's gloved hand and kiss it. Jovi swatted him away.

"You're _creepy_," she said, glaring death daggers at him.

The hedgehog smirked. "That's mah' problem for ya, lass. Isn't yer name Jovi?"

Jovi sweatdropped. Word gets around fast, she thought shrugging. "Yeah. Uh, if you stopped being creepy, I would ask your name."

The hedgehog grinned. "Sorry, that's, uh, how I normally greet fine acquaintances," Jovi was stunned at how his accent had changed from a Western drawl to a British accent. "I'm Tobi." He offered his hand to her.

Jovi shook it. "_Well it's nice to meet you, Tobi_-"

Her sentence was shut off by a sudden tornado of thoughts in her mind.

'_Jovi, you could punch him. Throw him against the wall, break his spine. Blood flowing everywhere. It'll be super fun! Won't it!_' Demonic Jovi grinned to Jovi's left.

'_Don't freaking do it! Tobi is a nice guy._' Angelic Jovi frowned to Jovi's right.

'_But he's creepy._' Demonic Jovi stated, knife levitating where there was supposed to be a hand. '_It'll be his just desserts._'

'_So?_' Angelic Jovi huffed.

Jovi then appeared. '_SHUT UP, GUYS!_' she yelled in her mind.

Both Angelic and Demonic disappeared.

"Jovi, are you okay, love?" Tobi waved a gloved hand in front of her.

"_Y_-Yeah, I'm fine," Jovi stuttered, shocked on how her conscience had floated from stabbing and killing Tobi to clearing that thought out of her mind.

Tobi smiled at her, and then shifted to face the teacher. So did Jovi.

"Hello class," Amy Rose smiled. Instead of the hedgehog's usual attire, she wore a clean white lab coat. "Today, we'll be learning about…" She dramatically shuddered. "_Mould_."

Jovi automatically looked at Tobi for his expression. He just shrugged as if it was something he did everyday.

"Your task, students, is to identify the mould and write information down in your textbooks," The teacher tapped one finger on the whiteboard. "_Got it_?"

The class chorused "Yes, Ms. Rose!" Jovi turned one page into her Food Technology textbook and wrote down the title of the task. She glanced at Tobi, who was poking the mouldy bread the teacher had given him. Tobi saw Jovi looking at him and stopped.

"I have _no idea_ what I'm doing," Tobi stated, and pushed the specimen into the middle of the desk so both students could see. "Mind helping me?"

His classmate wrinkled her nose. "You owe me, Tobi."

"No, I don't!" He grinned, and then pointed at Ms. Rose's whiteboard. "The board clearly says this is a group project."

"Whatever," Jovi stupidly blushed, and waved her hands in front of her face to stop it.

* * *

><p>Rian glanced at everybody around him, working on the Math test. Again, another boring test on the first day… He thought. Tests were like small little ants to him, pests that never stopped crawling to him.<p>

"Mr. Konno, are you working on your pap-_ I see_…" Tikal mused, the teacher walking up to him and peeking at the test. "Be aware you only have five more minutes." She walked back to her desk and laid her furry hands on it, watching her students work.

Rian sweatdropped and looked down, grabbing his pencil.

Five minutes later, he just finished the test when Tikal snatched it. "I see you're working, Rian. Better yet, you won't repeat… _probably_." She smiled, her grin like a devilish snake.

The bell rang for the cafeteria break, and the class began to move out. He was about to put his hands in his jacket pockets and leave when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey."

"G-AAH!" In a third of a second, he had pinned the person behind him into the wall. He instantly regretted it.

The person he was pinning against the wall was a young otter girl, with dark brown skin and hair of the same colour, except with blue tips. The otter had sky blue eyes (that to Rian's surprise reminded him of Jovi), blue and black gloves and a grey zip up hoodie. She also wore a moon necklace around her neck. "_S_-Stop…"

Rian let go and the otter fell to the floor, gasping for air. He instantly kneeled down and picked her up. "Oh my God, I am so sorry-"

The otter pressed her lips against his, and Rian couldn't stop the kiss yet he wanted to kiss back. "Don't be," she whispered. "Just don't let her find out." She had an edge to her voice that Rian could not help wondering if it was directed at Jovi or not.

The otter then got up, grinning. As she left the classroom, she threw a wave in her classmate's direction. "_By the way, I'm Phoenix_!"

**o-o Yes, this is the same Phoenix Runner. Take note she was my first Sonic charrie, and used to be my favourite until I made Tobi and Dan. Jovi's just a second favourite. Sorry, Jovi! Please enjoy and review! ~ Bolt out!**


	3. ( INTERMISSION ) OC Submission Sheet

**OC Submission**

**Here ya guys go c: A OC submission sheet if you want your character to be in it**

**Name (full name):**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (must be detailed, not just 'white shirt, black jeans'):**

**Personality:**

**Any love interests or crushes:**

**Grade:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Any other stuff I missed?**

**So yeah. The next chapter'll be up in a week or two, enjoy and review! ~ Bolt**


	4. Chapter 3: And So It Goes

Mia was walking down to the cafeteria, animals of all shapes and sizes passing her. She hummed a gentle classical tune.

"BOO!"

Mia screamed, and jumped back, hand raised in a protective stance as she looked around. She heard familiar female laughing, and realized it was one of her friend's jokes.

A burgundy red cat, with bright orange eyes walked up to her. "GOTCHA!" She snickered. "You always fall for that, Amelia, scaredy cat."

Mia shrugged. "I'm a mouse. I can't be a cat, Viesha."

Viesha shrugged dramatically. "Whatever floats your boat!"

The 15 year old cat wore a furry blue sweater, with dark colours adorning it. Her denim jeans were a bit ripped, from God knows what, and her running shoes were a blazing mix of yellow and green.

Both of them started chatting as they travelled down the hallway.

"Well, how was your classes?" Mia asked, looking through the windows to see the senior café, students eating and talking.

She regretted asking.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was big. Lots of students were eating today, since today was pizza day.<p>

"So, Jovi, where do you want to sit?" Dan asked, motioning around. "There's lots of cliques."

As Dan and Jovi were walking to an empty table, Dan didn't look where he was going, and his pizza slammed right into a jock's blazer.

"Ooooooooohh!" Everyone in the cafeteria, quite interested, watched Dan and the cheetah quarrel.

"Zero, I am so, so, so sorry!" The lion hastily apologized, trying with his life to get out of Zero's grip.

"You're dead, fuzzball!" Zero cracked his knuckles, and his eyes were laden with a poisonous glare.

He grabbed Daniel by the furry cuff of his neck, grinning.

"Don't accept a sorry?" asked Dan, softly.

Then, _out of nowhere_, came a pepperoni pizza piece. Flying smack dab in Zero's face.

"Ooooh, nice one Rian!" Viesha laughed, highfiving said cat.

"Thanks, Vie," Rian shrugged, finishing off his meal and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"You too! You're dead too!" Zero threw Dan to the ground, who was coughing his head off. Jovi instantly rushed to help him.

The cheetah walked over to Rian, who just looked at him. "Whatcha doing, Konno?"

"Actually just, finishing off a banana," The boy smirked, and threw his peel to the ground.

"You're so dead, I'm gonna-woah!" Zero rushed at Rian, but karma took its turn as the jock slipped on Rian's banana peel and fell to the ground, rubbing his sore ear.

"I think you should leave the lion alone now," Mia, who had been unusually silent until now, spoke up.

Still rubbing the swollen bump, Zero got up and left the cafeteria. "This is _not _over!" He was gone.

Rian, Mia and Viesha went over to Dan and Jovi, and compliments were exchanged.

"Woooo! Man, you was great, you like bumped into him and the pizza went right on his blazer," Mia excitedly squeaked, jumping up, almost hitting the ceiling. Dan laughed, and she blushed. " … Good job."

"We love your style," Viesha purred, smiling a bright white grin. She hugged Dan. "Looked awesome! POW, POW!"

"Say, would you hang out with me sometime?" Viesha psychotically grinned, brofisting Jovi.

"Oh thank you, my name's Jovi," Jovi blushed, looking down. She was making more friends than she expected.

"Hey, wanna come sit at our table?" Rian offered kindly, gloved hands instantly out of his pockets and by his sides.

"I thought you'll never ask," Dan's bright green eyes lit up.

"Jovi? Jovi? Earth to Jovi Walters? JOVI!" screamed Viesha's voice that pierced through Jovi's thoughts.

"You know we have to go to third period? The bell just rang!" Viesha exclaimed, dramatically.

"Well, next time could you please not scream so loud? My ears hurt! Where's Mia?" questioned Jovi looking for a certain aqua coloured mouse.

"She already went to third period, anyways see you later," shrugged Viesha, walking off.

Jovi stared after her for a while, but then walked off in the opposite direction, going to where her next class was. She soon reached English. As she entered she could see the teacher giving out paper.

"Tsk, tsk. Your punctuality is a disgrace, however, since you're just new I'll let you off just this once... here's your locker number, please place your books in it!" snapped the teacher. Jovi couldn't tell who it was- she didn't care either.

The 15 year old rolled her eyes, as she took the paper and began her search for her long awaited locker.

"407…" Jovi mumbled, her eyes searching. Finally, the numbers flashed in bold. The teen closed her eyes, and crossed her gloved fingers. Just as she had envisioned it, it was right next to the snack machine _and_bubblers.

"My luck's finally changing!" She yelled, her fist slicing through the air, causing several onlookers to stare.

Jovi sheepishly tucked her fist back to her side and sweatdropped. Quickly fetching several pieces of loose change from her pocket, she placed it into the slot when an arrogant voice said "Well, look who it is..."

The fox growled as she faced _him_. "Meringue head, wow it's great seeing you," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. _Fate_was _totally_going against her.

"What a pleasure Little Miss Stalker...Jeez, I never knew people _loved_me _that_much!" said Zero cockily, whilst flicking the shaggy root of fur between his ears. Jovi simply coughed in response.

"Little Red Checkerboard? Am I that _gorgeous_ that I have left you speechless?" Zero continued, smirking.

His opponent in wits whirled around immediately, her face contorted in pure disgust. "Ha! You wish, in your dreams if you think that I'm just another _fan girl._" mocked Jovi, smirking back.

"By the way are you lost? Are you _really_that stupid?" questioned Jovi, continuing her mockery. _This game is mine! Checkmate!_She thought gleefully.

Zero simply leaned on the locker next to hers, smirking deviously with that glint in his eye. _Oh no... don't tell me..._she thought.

"Probably your brain has malfunctioned so a demonstration would be better," Zero shrugged, as he opened the locker with ease. _No it can't be! Why? Why? WHY ME!_ Internally, Jovi was screaming in terror.

Zero closed the locker and opened it much more slowly, maybe slower than snail's pace. "I'm not stupid you know!" snapped Jovi. Just to make sure, she looked into his locker to see the books labelled 'Zero Andrews' on it.

"By the way, what's your name, if you don't want to be called Little Red Checkerboard, maybe Red for short" questioned Zero, an eyebrow raised.

"Why would I give you the privilege of knowing my name jerk?" yelled Jovi as she stomped off.

"Fine then I'll do whatever it takes to know" Zero called back. She flinched at that statement. _Desperate much?_

She continued walking away when she felt someone grab her wrist. She whirled around to come face to face with the cheetah. Her nose was nearly touching his. He shoved a rose in her face.

"This has nothing to do with _romance_. This is just to say sorry for your …. Unfortunate friend." he said bluntly.

The fox took the rose and smelt its heavenly aroma. But still, roses are the symbol of love, the most romantic thing a boy could do for a girl. Jovi couldn't help but blush. Those glossy red shades, as soft as velvet, so delicate, utterly gorgeous. _Strange... yet beautiful_she thought.

Zero flicked his hair. Jovi now liked to call it his 'trademark pose' that has the power to send a girl in a fleet of happiness due to an 'overload of coolness' perhaps?

A blinding flash lit up the area, followed in pursuit with a click. Both teens spun around immediately to see a boy holding a camera, a pencil in ear and notebook in hand. He was scribbling madly away. Jovi glanced at her enemy. Zero looked like someone had died. The boy stopped scribbling and grinned.

"This has just got to be on the front page of the School Petal! **Headlines: Jock's Secret Love!** Sales for the newspaper are going to sky rocket!" And without waiting another second, he sped off.

When Jovi looked around, Zero was nowhere in sight. _Probably drowning in embarrassment_the fox thought smirking. She tucked the rose in her hoodie pocket. She soon saw Blossom, a girl from Elementary school, walking up to her.

**Now, a lesson for life, do _not_mess with a fan girl's object of affection. Unless, you have a death wish of course.**

She grabbed Jovi's hoodie roughly (almost tugging it off. Jovi didn't like that, as she only wore a singlet underneath)Blossom spat out a line of words. "Don't _dare_mess with Mr. Zero or else... Hio High will be the worst years ... _yet_and there are 2 years to go."

Blossom pouted. "So sad, hmm?"

She let go, and sauntered away, into the shadows. Jovi shivered and glared at the object in her pocket, peeking out. She could imagine it shouting "Guilty, guilty, a lil' bit guilty!"

_All because of ... ick... you stupid thing... This year is going to be the worst thing that ever happened!_thought Jovi.

But, it was going to be far worse than this teenage fox had predicted... a lot worse.

**:D How did you guys like the chapter? Gah, I'm sorry, it's bad, isn't it? Also, guest reviewer ( Christian Ape99), you said you had an OC. Please submit it in, because I have a great idea for the next chapter and need a new OC. Please enjoy and review! ~ Bolt**


End file.
